


Kissing in a Tree

by TheNightlyMartini



Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Commieburger, M/M, Minor sex mention but not at all graphic, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini
Summary: America and North Korea sit in a tree watching the sunset after North went to search for the American after a heated argument.
Relationships: America/North Korea (Hetalia)
Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884460
Kudos: 11





	Kissing in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A and Person B literally sitting in a tree, kissing.
> 
> This probably takes place sometime after North Korea and America both agree to tell South Korea about their relationship.

North Korea was walking through the woods out behind America’s house, calling out to said nation, who had disappeared after the two had an extremely minor argument in hindsight in front. They had it right in front of South Korea, who was staying over for a few days.

“America! Where the fuck are you!?” North shouted exasperated. He already had been looking for the past hour, it had been at least two hours since he last saw him, and it was nearing sunset.

“Come on! America, seriously!” It was getting dark, and every little rustle was spooking him.

“If you’re still mad about that issue with the thermostat, then you win! I admit, 70 degrees is a fine room temperature! Let’s just go home!”

A rustle from up high in a nearby tree scared him so bad he fell backwards. Looking up, his initial fright was replaced by disbelief, then shortly by annoyance. “What are you doing sulking up there?”

America peered down from his perch on a branch, “I wasn’t sulking!”

North Korea gave him his signature ‘I’m not falling for that bullshit’ look, causing America to relent, “Well, okay I was. But I’ve been over it since at least an hour ago!”

“If you’ve been over it for that long, why didn’t you come back!?” North was furious; he knew America knew he hated when they were separated on bad terms for too long. There’s a reason he fell in love with the idiot.

“…The sunset was pretty.” America admitted.

North stared at him both dumbfounded and annoyed, “Seriously?”

“You should come up and look!” America shouted down, “There’s still plenty of sunset!”

“I am not climbing a tree!” North stamped his foot in a slightly childish way.

“I’ll give you a kiss if you come up here. I know I haven’t given you any kisses yet today.” America knew exactly what to bargain North with.

North pouted, trying to ignore his inner urge for affection, but relented, mumbling as he grabbed onto a low branch, “This better be a good kiss.”

America pulled him up when the other got close enough, and helped him sit beside him on the branch. As soon as North looked out towards the sunset, he was struck with awe at the bright and numerous colors. It was almost like a comet, but with fiery colors, and some stars were beginning to come out.

Still gazing at the skyline, he muttered out, “Okay, I can see why you were up here.”

America was staring at North with a slightly daydreamy-look, “You know what’s even more beautiful?”

The American leaned ever so slightly closer, breathing the one word into the Korean’s ear, “You.”

North Korea turned his head back around with a highly amused ‘really’ expression, “You are so corny, you know that?”

America leaned in, letting his forehead rest against North’s own, “But it’s the truth.”

A small, half smile formed on the Korean’s face, “Shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

They took it slow, savoring the moment as their lips danced the dance they’ve known for so long. Every once in a while, a languid tongue would glide between each other’s lips. They were about to pull away when below them, someone shouted, “America and North sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Both of the men looked down to see South Korea laughing at the two above, “I was wondering where you two went!”

While America could admit he was embarrassed and blushed a bit, North’s entire face was beet red, and he verbally let out his embarrassment and annoyance, “You really know how to kill the mood, South!”

“Whatever,” South called out, “as long as I don’t have to hear the makeup sex later, I’m fine.”

At that, America’s face grew redder than the red in the sunset, and North had had it, “That’s it!”

North quickly got out of the tree and began chasing South, “Get back here!”

“Eep! We can talk this out, North!”

America couldn’t help but laugh as he climbed out of the tree. While he was glad South Korea took the news of him dating his brother better than expected, it seemed South had made it his mission to cock-block as much as possible whenever he was around.

He chased after them, knowing they would both get lost in these woods without him guiding them back to the house, “Guys, wait up!”


End file.
